Small Time Neptune Heroes
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: [HEROESxVERONICA MARS] Veronica discovers she has a twin and a special power, provoked and then hidden during childhood. Elle discovers there is more to life than killing people and what it feels like to be wanted by someone.
1. Chapter 1

**BENNETT FAMILY, SOME INTERSTATE HIGHWAY IN ARIZONA.**

A blonde girl sat in her company issued car, following what was left of the Bennett family. Her right arm was in a sling, it was itching badly and it was getting harder and harder to drive with only one arm and in the current weather. The rain was pouring down outside the car and it well past midnight. Ever since she had discovered her abilities, Elle Bishop, had had a slight fear of water. Being electrical could do that a girl. Her father ordered her to 'watch, follow and observe' the Bennetts, seeing as Noah had gotten free and was now with his family, running yet again.

Earlier that afternoon, Elle had sat in the car and watched Claire scatter her fathers ashes into the ocean. He turned up an hour later on the doorstep. Claire had been pissed at Elle and shoved her into the car and broke the window. Pissed maybe wasn't the right word. Overly pissed fits it better.

They were heading for west coast most likely California or stopping in Arizona. The more populated, the easier to hide. They only ever stopped for bathroom breaks, re-fueling the car and eating. Never stopping other wise. They had been driving for five days already taking the long way around everything to try and lose anyone following them. Like that was going to happen. GPS locator on their cell phones and car all connected to Elle's cell phone.

Elle could see the sun coming up in her rear-view mirror and knew in a matter of hours they should be in their destination.

After lunch, they arrived at a deserted house in a woody area, in the outskirts of Neptune, California. They jumped out and began to move in. It was a huge modern mansion, mostly wooden and lots of windows.

Dinner was quiet, Claire mad at her parents for making her leave West, so she stormed off to her new room.

**VERONICA MARS, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

"Dad, Aaron Echolls did it. He killed Lilly. I found videos of him and Lilly in bed. They were having an affair," said Veronica.

"Where are you now? Where is he?" asked Keith Mars, worry taking over him.

"I'm just leaving the Kanes now. He's here talking with the Governor. Duncan is going to keep an eye on him and will call me if he leaves. I'll be home in ten minutes," explained Veronica, speeding up her step as she opened her car door.

"You better come straight home. Don't you dare stop for anything," ordered Keith.

Veronica hung up her phone before trying to call Logan, never breaking her step, until she couldn't get though to him, his daily insirpational message.

Driving alone on the dark road was scaring her. She was happy that she found her best friends killer, but scared shitless.

Her phone began to ring shrilly, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yeah?" she asked answering.

"I don't know where he is. I've asked everyone and no one knows where he is," explained Duncan.

"Okay, I'll call you later and tell me if you find him," said Veronica.

"Okay, just be careful," pleaded Duncan.

She hung up and screamed almost immediately. No wonder no one could find Aaron Echolls. He was in the back seat of Veronica's LeBaron. Nearly going into shock, she reached for her back but he yanked it from her reach and rumaged through it till he found what he was looking for. The tapes of him and Lilly.

"Thank you," he said.

Tugging on her seat belt, locking it, Veronica crashed her car into a nearby telephone pole, sending Aaron Echolls into the dash board and knocking him out.

**NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Not being able to sleep, Claire climbed onto the roof of her new house and stared out onto the lake that the house sat next to and slightly over with a little dock.

"CRUNCH"

There was a loud sickening crunch and Claire looked to the road to see a car smoking and the engine now wrapped around the pole. Acting on instinct, she jumped from the roof the ground two stories below and breaking an ankle and knee. Rushing over she saw a guy unconcious in the front seat and some blonde chick trying to grab her phone from underneath him.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us? What happened to your arm? You got shot. I saw it. Answer me, Elle, dammit!" screamed Claire, shoving Veronica into the car she crashed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look, he is a murderer. I need you to call 911. I never got shot. I don't even know you," explained Veronica, frantically as Claire shoved her into the car again.

"Let's go," said Claire, draggin Veronica into the house and cuffing her to the railing, before running upstairs to fetch her dad.

"Dad! She's here. Faulty Wiring! The Zappper! Bishop Junior! Elle is here!" she screamed, waking her father up quickly and reaching for his gun.

Rushing back down stairs with his weapon, aimed at Veronica, he just stood there on the landing half way up the stairs.

"If that's Elle, why didn't she zap her way out of the cuffs?" asked Claire, quietly in her dads ear.

"I don't know," he said simply. "Mars?"

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"Veronica?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, looking back and forth between the car and her captives.

He lowered his gun and turned to Claire. "Twins seperated just after birth. They needed a test subject and they chose the next kid to come along. New York General Hospital."

Unlocking the cuffs, he let her go before she snatched the gun and the cuffs and ran outside. Claire chased after her seeing as she was invincible.

"Wait! What are you d-" she was cut off as a shot rang out and she looked down to see her stomach bleeding severely and Veronica being held at gun point, several bruises beginning to show. Falling to her knees, Claire coughed up a small bit of blood before falling onto her side completely fine, except for the huge blood stain on her shirt, but pretending to die. Veronica just looked on wide eyed.

"Where are the tapes Veronica, don't make me hurt you too," said Aaron, turning and walking Veronica towards her car.

Claire got up and followed him silently preparing to strike until she saw the truck baring down upon the two people. Sprinting towards them, she screamed, getting Aaron's attention and being able to push Veronica out of the way as the truck ran over the movie star.

Keith Mars chose that moment to show up in his car and found Veronica lying on the side of the road with Claire, looking rather upset and hurt and Aaron Echolls several meters away. After checking on his daughter, he checked on Aaron as Noah rushed out with his wife to check on Claire.

"Keith. Good to see you," said Noah, after the Police and emergency services had left.

"You too, Noah. You too," replied Keith.

"You two wanna explain what is going on? Why did I get called Elle and cuffed to a banister?" asked Veronica, Claire standing next her with the exact same look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess you guys are liking the story so far considering I woke up to 19 emails in my inbox and got several more throughout the day with reviews and story alerts that people had written and submitted. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. PS there might be LoVe and PeEl pairings or even LoEl and PeVe. Which pairings? Enjoy!

* * *

**BENNETT HOME, NEPTUNE, CALIFONIA**

"So what's going on, dad?" asked Veronica, crossing her sore arms over her chest.

"You might want to sit down. This is going to take a while. Noah," answered Keith, taking a seat next to his daughter.

Noah and Claire sat opposite them, Claire still weary of Veronica even though she looked like but wasn't Elle.

_'She looks the same. What if she has powers too? Or what if this is a trick?' _Claire thought, eyeing Veronica and Keith.

"Seventeen years ago, just before you where born and your mother was about seven months along, we found out we were having twins. Two and a half months later. You were born completely healthy. Your identical sister died just after birth. Or so we were told," explained Keith, noting the look of shock on his daughters face, turning and looking to Noah.

"That last part was a lie. Sara Elle, if I remember correctly was completely fine. But you were told she died because she sent several small electrical shocks into several nurses. The Company took her to do experiments on her and see how much wattage she could produce. She was adopted by the boss of The Company. Her name is Elle Bishop now. By the age of seven, she could light several entire city blocks. She had her memory wiped at birth so they could mould her into whatever they wanted-," says Noah, before being cut off by Claire.

"Now she shocks people, cause daddy says to," she said, earing an annoyed look from her father.

"You're identical twin can electrocute people and when I saw identical I mean it. That's why Claire cuffed you to the banister," he finished.

An awkward silence fell over them until Veronica spoke up.

"And what's your deal?" she asked, looking to Claire. "I saw Aaron Echolls shoot you and then you got back up entirely fine."

"Oh that? That was nothing. Dad, can I ruin this rug? I don't really like it," asked Claire, turning to her father.

"Sure, I don't really like it either. It's your mothers though, so you'll probably be paying for it," he said as Claire walked into the kitchen.

Veronica just looked at Keith with a weird look on her face.

"You always did tell me Claire would be special," said Keith.

"Oh, she is, Keith. She is," he replied.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Veronica, pointing between Keith and Noah.

"We worked together a bit when I was Sherriff. He needed help to have people arrested and I busted him shooting someone. Then my mind was wiped just a little bit and worked together from then on, till he moved because he was told too. Are you here because of the company?" said Keith.

"No. We're running from them," he replied as Claire walked back into the room with a very sharp knife. "What took you so long?"

"I had to find the knifes. I think mum hid them from me," smiled Claire.

Sitting on her knees right next to the table, she splayed her hand out in front of her. Quickly and suddenly, Claire flung the knife up and straight down through the middle of her hand. "Ow."

Veronica let out a small scream.

"Dad, can you give me a hand? It's kinda stuck in the boards."

The knife had gone straight through Claire's hand, the rug which was now spread with blood, and into the floorboards underneath. Noah stood up and placed a booted foot onto her wrist, wrapped his hand around the knife and yanked hard.

"You're both insane," said Veronica, standing up and walking to the door, obviously grossed and freaked out. "You just stabbed yourself."

"Hey," said Claire, walking to Veronica, nursing her hand. Claire quickly wiped the blood and showed her that she was completely fine. "I can heal myself. I can regerate too."

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE BENNETT HOUSE, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Elle sat in her car, bored out of her mind, playing music and games on her phone and itching her wound. Her regular slurpee was sitting in her left hand and her injured arm reached for her laptop.

Being alone at night in a car while following someone has its perks. You're overbearingly disappointed father wasn't there to make sure you don't screw up. And you notice things you wouldn't notice in broad daylight. Sitting there in the car, Elle heard a small scream, smiled and waited several moments before a young girl rushed out followed by an older man. Elle dropped her slurpee yet again for the fouth time that week. "Dammit!" The only reason she dropped it was because the girl who rushed out, looked exactly like her. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation and her pain meds kicking it or something.Deciding that she could catch the Bennetts if the took off again, she followed the young girl and the man she figured to be her father.

* * *

**MARS APARTMENT, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

A twenty minute ride later, they stopped outside a small apartment complex and jumped out of her car after having trouble in turning the vehicle off and getting the keys.

Hiding in the shadows she watched them go into one of the many apartments before going all the way around the back to look through the windows. She could hear some light yelling coming from further inside the apartment.

"I know, mum! I know you're not finished drinking! I know you didn't even finish rehab. You checked yourself out and that was my college money! You have to leave," said Veronica, going to walk to her room.

"Veronica," said the woman. A memory triggered in Elle's mind. She had heard that voice before. "It's not easy."

"I know it's not. But pack your things and leave. I bet on you and I lost. I've done that a lot in my life. So leave!"

Then she appeared, getting straight on her laptop. It was the girl completely identical to Elle except a lot more bruised and banged up. Now she was curious and was going to go to her father about this. Even better, Noah Bennett. She knew her father would never tell her anything and would probably have the Hiatian wipe her memory to fix the problem.

From where she was, she could see what the girl was looking at. Her! She had looked up Elle Bishop. It was past 2 am when the girl finally went to bed and Elle was still outside her window. Unfortunately her phone rang, waking the girl, who rushed to her window, spotted Elle and they both just stood there until the phone rang again.

Still staring at each other, Elle answered her phone while resting it between her bad shoulder and ear, Veronica reached out to see if this was real and that her father and Mr Bennett were telling the truth. They were and Veronica got a the full shock of the truth, right when Elle zapped her sharply sending her back a few steps.

"Elle," she whispered.

"How do you my name?" she asked.

There was a knock at the door and Keith opened Veronica's door. Elle disappeared from view and ran back to her car.

"Logan is here," he said.

Looking back through the window, Veronica realised what they said was true. She had a twin that could zap people.

* * *

**BENNETT HOUSE, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

There was a loud knock on the door and a sleepy Mr Bennett opened the door. Noticing who it was, having taken in the features of Veronica and noting the differences between the twins, he stared at her menacingly.

"I need you help," said Elle, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**MARS APARTMENT, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

_**Veronica's P.O.V.**_

Okay, so last night I got sort of beaten up by Aaron Echolls and thrown to the ground by a self healing chick named Claire. As If my night couldn't get any better. I yelled at my mum to get out. I blew my college money betting on her that she could beat her alcohol addiction. World - 1. Veronica - 0. Then I ran into my electrocutionist twin named Elle right outside my bedroom window. And my life goes down the drain. Yet. Again.

And of course to end the night, the son of the murderer of Lilly Kane, who just happened to be my current boyfriend, ended up on my living room couch in a bloody mess because the PCH biker gang thought it might be fun to beat him up. They don't like each other. Turns out Logan apparently killed on of the bikers so one of the Sherriffs lackeys and an ex- of mine came to arrest him. The bikers will not be happy this morning. Especially Weevil. He was out cold in the first round.

I currently hate Wednesday. It's my final day as a Junior and I feel and look like shit, but I have to go to school and get homework for my senior classes. Why couldn't he have shot me? Too bad dad is making me go!

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Veronica walked out of her apartment, pulling on her army green cargo jacket, tying her hair up quickly and cleanly, and out to Wallace Fennell's small crappy car for her ride to school, wearing her war wounds proudly but not showing them off.

"What happened to you?" asked the African-American teen.

"I got beaten up by the Lilly Kane killer and pushed out of the way of a small truck. Dirt roads really hurt," explained Veronica, sighing back in her seat and itching her bandaged hand.

"So who was it?" he asked, interested and impressed that she caught the killer.

"Logan's father," she said, solemnly.

"Oh," was all he said and the rest of the ride was quiet.

**NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Claire Bennett pulled up in her new Beamer that she promised her dad she would lock whenever she left it alone in the parking lot. Her younger brother Lyle got out the other side and they both tried to find their way to the office. She spotted the girl from the night before, Veronica.

Walking over, she started a conversation to break any awkward silence that might have fallen between them. The yard was very loud for a morning. All the seniors were graduating today. That would explain it.

"Hey Veronica. How you feeling?" asked Claire.

"Hey Claire? Not bad. Thanks for the whole gun to the head-truck thing," said Veronica. "What are you doing here?"

"First day at a new school. Wanna help us out and show us to the admin office?" suggested Claire. She wasn't sure if she could tell the girl that her electro-charged twin was sitting in a chair with her feet in water at her new house, willingly might she add.

"Sure. It's also your first last day at a new school. What year are you guys?" Veronica pointed out.

"Senior and sophomore next year," pointing at herself for senior and Lyle for sophomore.

"I'll see you in homeroom," said Wallace, spotting someone from his varsity basketball team.

A weird silence fell between the three of them until Veronica spoke up.

"How did you do that thing last night?" 

"You mean the whole..." Claire drifted off while making a stabbing motion with her hand. Veronica nodded and she shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been able to do it."

Walking into the main building students were lining the sides of the corridors, clapping as Veronica walked down the hall. Things were called out such as, 'Good going!', 'You finally caught her killer,' and 'Congrats for solving the case.'

Veroncia picked up her pace and Claire and Lyle sense the uncomfortableness and stress coming from the girl, so they picked up their pace too keeping in stride with the small but fast girl.

Some girl came out of the lines of kids to stand next to Veronica, pushing Claire.

"So ,V, how ya doing? It must've been so tough to figure it all out and confront him all in one night. Tell us, who killed her? What was Mr Kane and Duncan like? I heard they were there," Her voice was all perky, too perky considering she's talking about the death of someone, obviously.

"Go find out from the real press, Shelley. Not from me!" said Veronica, harshly.

"Come on, tell me. You can't keep it to yourself," she smirked.

By now, Veronica and Shelley were practically nose to nose.

"Piss off," was all Veronica said, before walking into the office, Claire shouldering the girl on the way.

"The office," said Veronica.

"Mars," said the principal said, motioning her to go into his office.

"Do you need any counselling?"

"Nope," she said simply, walking back out and right into Duncan.

Staring at each other for several moments until the bell rang, Duncan finally said, "Thank you, for finding her killer. Thank you."

She smiled at him and left to go to homeroom.

**BENNETT HOUSE, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Elle Bishop was sitting willingy, yet asleep, cuffed to a chair with her feet in a doggy bath full of water. A cold spray sprinkled on her, jolting her awake and she smiled. Noah Bennett was leaning against the counter with the kitchen hose in his hand and his wife bustling around the kitchen to distract herself.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," she said.

"You said last night, you wanted my help. What did you mean?" asked Noah.

"I want answers to questions I've only just started asking myself," she explained.

"Are you hungry, dear?'' asked Mrs Bennett, staring at Elle. "Noah, you can't starve the girl, no matter how or why she is here. Willingly or not."

"Sure," said Elle, wearily.

"Can I trust you to let you of your chains?" asked Noah. "If you really want my help, you won't zap us. Remember I am holding the hose. Your feet can stay in the bath. I am also holding a gun. Want your other arm in a sling? I think not."

Elle nodded and he undid her restraints and she one-handedly shoved food into her mouth

"Hungry?" asked Noah's wife, smiling at her and placing a glass of juice next to the plate of toast, eggs and bacon.

Elle nodded and started to slow down so she could ask him questions.

"Why does my file box have nothing in it?"

"The one in your father's office? You're not his daughter. You're adopted. When you were born, you were born with a twin sister. Identical. And with strange abilities. Bob heard of what you could do. You shocked several nurses into week-long comas. He told your birth parents you died and they buried an empty coffin. Bob took you and 'adopted' you so he could perform experiments on you like how much wattage you could produce and you don't remember because your memories of those experiences were wiped from your memory. They were taken. He keeps the file in a different place because of those experiments. A safe I think. All of the file boxes in his office are of his family. The family that started The Company. They all have DNA tests proving the worth of the family and the fact that the head of the Company has always stayed in the same blood line."

"Who is my father? What my...sisters name?"

"Keith and Veronica Mars. Keith owns Mars Inestigations here in Neptune."

"What's my name?"

"Sara Elle Mars," he answered.

"What about our mother?"

"Your mother is the mother your sister grew up with."

"You know, I met...Veronica last night sort of. I saw her come from your house last night and I followed her. I shocked her lightly too. I heard her mother and I recognised the voice. Does she know about me? Veronica I mean."

"Yeah. She found out last night. Claire called her Elle so we kinda had to explain it to her," he explained.

"Does she have powers like me?"

"I'm not sure. I could find out for you though," he said.

"Please," asked Elle, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her wound. "What is she like?"

"You can ask Claire whens he comes home. Maybe she could bring Veronica with her," suggested Noah. Elle just stared at him like a kid on christmas morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Claire, Veronica and Meg were sitting at a table in the quad at lunch time, Veronica playing with her food, mulling things over in her mind about her sister, Aaron Echolls, Logan, Claire. Everything basically. The cuts on the back of her hands were beginning to itch with pain and it annoying her. Several times Dick had come up to her and taken the piss out of her for having his best friends father hit by a truck and arrested, even though he killed her best friend. Wallace was at his Varsity Basketball Break-Up Lunch in the gym with free food. Typical Wallace. Always thinking with his stomach.

"You okay? What time did you go to sleep?" asked Meg. That got Claire listening. She was still taking in her surroundings at her new school.

Veronica had introduced them in homeroom and journalism class. Turns out Claire was in their class. ASE. Or Advanced Sophomore/Senior Education.

"I don't know. I guess I got home at about 1:30ish, yelled at mum, got on the laptop searching someone-," she was cut off.

"You were searching about her, weren't you?" she asked softly, smiling, not wanting to accuse her of anything. Veronica nodded.

"Then she showed up, left, then Logan showed up, then got arrested. Fell asleep at about 4, I guess. I woke up at 6:30-7. So thats like two and a half hours of sleep, on top of being in a car crash, being to thrown to the ground, having a gun shoved in my face and electrocuted," finished Veronica. When she said 'thrown to the ground' she looked at Claire

There was a slight pause, Meg speaking next and awkwardly. "Who is 'her'?"

Veronica and Claire shared a look between them. "My... uhhh...twin sister."

"You have a sister? Since when?" said Meg, astounded. Veronica had always been an only child. A rare thing in Neptune. The majority of families all had two or more kids.

"It's complicated... What she can do. Can I do it too?" asked Veronica, forgetting that Meg was even there.

"I don't know. You could ask my dad after school," suggested Claire. "But I warn you, she is there. At my place. Being held hostage as a precautionary thing. She's tried to kill us several times."

"So how are you keeping her hosage if she can do that?" asked Veronica, slightly amused that they were able to hold an electric girl hostage.

"Her feet are willingly in our doggy bath full of water. And then chained to the chair. She was like that when I woke up, went downstairs and punched her," answered Claire, a smile on her face.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about?" demanded Meg.

"I'll explain everything when I understand it myself. I promise," said Veronica, looking at Meg.

The bell rang and nearly everyone left for class.

"She shocked you?" whispered Claire. Veronica nodded.

"Stings like a bitch doesn't it?'' Again Veronica nodded, smiling lightly this time.

**BENNETT HOUSE, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Elle's cell phone vibrated across the Bennett's kitchen table. Noah was doing the heavy lifting and pushing in the lounge room, moving the couch and cabinets, setting up the TV and dvd players as well as Lyle's Xbox. Sandra was cooking yet again and finishing putting everything away in the kitchen. Elle had offered to help but the declined for some reason. She figured it might have something to do with the fact she tried to kill them several time lately.

"Ummm...Mr Bennett. My phone is ringing," said Elle, looking towards the lounge room to see him walking briskly to the table.

"I trusted you before, I can trust you again," he said unlocking her restraints. "We're not here."

After she had eaten her breakfast, he let her shower before he locked her up again. Even though he was trusting her, it didn't mean that he trusted her completely. It could all be a trick and she could be waiting for the right moment to shock them to death.

She picked up and answered, checking the caller id on the way.

"Hi, daddy,'' she said through gritted teeth.

"Elle, where are you?'' Bob Bishop asked.

"Watching them like you said too. The Mr and Mrs went for a walk. I'm looking through their house right now,'' explained Elle, hoping he would buy the crappy story she came up with.

"You didn't call yesterday, like you were supposed too," he said. Elle knew he was getting angry with her. He'd done that a lot since her stunt with Sylar.

"My phone ran out of battery and I had no gas, so I couldn't charge it," she suggested.

"How did you charge it then?"

"Car drove past this morning and offered to get me some from the nearest one."

"Okay. Just watch them. Don't let them know you're there. And for God's sakes, stay away from populated areas," he said.

"Sure thing, daddy," said Elle, flipping her phone shut, before he could say anymore. "Adoptive parents these days."

Putting her phone back down on the phone, Elle put her arm down on the chair expecting to be tied down again, but instead Noah handed her a towel and unlocked her completely.

"You lied for us. You betray us and there will be hell to pay," he said as she finished drying her feet off. Elle nodded and began to help Sandra in the kitchen.

Outside the house in the drive way, car doors slammed shut and Noah said it was the kids. Standing up from the box she was looking in, Elle moved to the archway the seperated the kitchen to the lounge. And someone else. Lyle opened the door, taking his bag and stuff up to his room and to play on his computer. Claire walked in with Veronica in tow behind her, who closed the door.

"Dad, why isn't she tied up? And you remember Veronica," asked Claire, dropping her bag onto the couch.

Veronica was still in the foyer of the house, taking in her surroundings. And then she noticed Elle near the kitchen.

"I hear you two have met," said Claire, looking between the twins and leaning against the arch's frame.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

A GIANT** **SAFE, WAREHOUSE IN NEW YORK, NYC, USA**

Peter Petrelli had just destroyed the virus that would wipe out around seventy-five percent of the world's population. Adam was gone. Hiro had taken him somewhere. Killed him for all Peter knew. His hands had healed themselves and he was looking at Matt Parkman and his brother Nathan. His memory had begun to come back to him, since he met his mother in the future. He and Caitlin had travelled to 2008, but Peter wasn't sure how. He had no memory of the extent of his powers of how destructive and strong they were and could possibly be.

"I thought you died, Pete," said Nathan, hugging his younger brother. "You scared the hell out of all of us for a while, there."

"Sorry. I got kidnapped the night I blew up over the city. I took you to the hospital and then I left. I went invisible and left. Walked down a hallway and the next thing I know is I'm in an institution with people saying they wanted to help. A guy named Bob, his daughter Elle. She stung like a bitch. She can electrocute people. A few months later, I'm waking up in a shipping yard in Cork in Ireland, tied up in one of the shipping crates with no memory. Then I-," he stopped all of a sudden, remembering where he had been and who he had met. His fingers lingered over the tattoo, he had recieved after he protected Caitlin and her brother, stopping one of their 'brothers' from ripping them off.

"CAITLIN!" He screamed. Since he had regained his memory, he had regained use of his powers. As quickly as he could, he calmed down enough to block out the 'Peter's' and 'Who is Caitlin's' coming from Matt and Nathan who had started shaking him. Once he calmed himself, he went back to 2008 to the huge warehouse that was housing the people who hadn't been infected. Caitlin was in there with them. For all he knew, she had died because of that virus and then somehow turned up miraculously alive and perfectly healthy. She could be getting tortured like a lab rat to see if she is carrying the virus.

**

* * *

VIRUS CLEAN WAREHOUSE, NEW YORK, NYC, USA - 2008**

Running around the halls of the place screaming her name was a dumb thing to do. He was spotted imediately and seen as an escaped patient from the mental ward who had been shocked badly by the effects of the virus. People had gone crazy because it had quickly become an epidemic and killed so many so quickly. Whole families and ancestoral lines wiped out in an instant.

Waiting in a holding cell was hell and he couldn't just walk out. A head of some department in the place was coming to talk to him about something. He needed Caitlin and he needed her now. So far only half an hour had pasted and it was killing him.

The door slammed open and a future Matt Parkman walked in, thinner, paler and angrier than before. Peter began to rant on but was cut off.

"Peter Petrelli. You died. How are you here?" asked Matt.

"You know how. Look, I need Caitlin. I just want to get her and go back to 2007," said Peter, rather fast.

There was a look in Matt's eyes that told him that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Why are you so angry, Matt?" asked Peter, quietly but loud enough for the cop to hear him.

"This virus killed my daughter. Aparently I'm anit-socially depressed because of it. Now is this the Caitlin you're talking about?" he said fiercely, shoving a photo of the Irish woman Peter fell in love with.

"Yeah, thats her. Wait, you had a daughter? You do look like shit."

"Molly Wal- Molly. Parkman. You're little friend Cailtin. Yeah, she's dead. Not from the virus. One of her brother's old enemy's beat her to death. Seamus O'Davis. He'd been after her for a while for revenge. I'm sorry. Go back to when you came, man," said Matt walking out.

Depressingly, Peter sat there with his memories. Remembering her and forgetting what his powers could do.

**

* * *

BENNETT HOUSE, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Veronica stood there looking at Elle, letting it all sink in that she had a twin who had 'special powers', was kidnapped shortly after their birth, Elle could easily turn a lightbulb on without even plugging it into its socket, and she herself the normal outcast (if that wasn't bad enough) could have powers too. "I gotta go." Veronica wheeled around and walked out of Claires house and stood there. The emotional strain of her mother lying to her about her alcoholism, finding her best friends murderer, her current boyfriend being charged with murder and her twin showing up out of nowhere was taking a big toll on her. A tear or two slid down her face and she set off towards town to her dads P.I. office.

Inside the house, Elle grabbed her keys from the table and went to go after Veronica but was stopped by Noah.

"What am I gonna do? I'm going after her. I need to talk to her," said Elle. I'm not going to do anything. I swear. Why would I? After everything I have found out?"

"You be back here by 10. Got it? Or I send Claire after you. Maybe even West," said Noah, stepping aside and letting the girl go after her sister.

"Got it. Thanks," said Elle.

_'Why am I being nice to those people? I'm supposed to follow them. Hurt them even. Oh, that's right. _Daddy_ lied to me and I saw a girl walk past my car the other night and she just happens to be my identical twin. I could leave now and report back to _him_, but then I lose..._herElle thought sarcastically, and she opened her car door, started the engine and took off after Veronica.

It didn't take long to find her seeing as she was wandering slowly and meaninglessly along side the road, head down watching her feet. Elle put the drivers side window down, rubbed her bullet wound painfully and talked to Veronica through the window.

"Need a ride somewhere?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. Walking's healthy right?" replied Veronica, not daring to look up.

"Come on, you look like you need rest. Let me take you wherever you need to go. Please. We can talk," suggested Elle, slamming her brakes on, even though she was going all of one mile an hour, realising Veronica stopped and lifted her head to look at the driver. When Veronica heard those words, she stopped imediately. She knew that this was her chance to find out everything she could, so she got into the car.

"Where to?" asked Elle, stepping on the gas a little.

"Umm...into town, I guess. Go to my-our dad's office," she said. Veronica sat there silently picking at the ends of her fingernails, trying to avoid answering anything or asking something, even though that was why she got in the car.

"I'm gonna need directions. We may be twins and I may have ablities, but I can't read minds as much as I want to," said Elle with mock frustration in her voice at the end of her sentence, earning a small smirk from Veronica. Elle was glad they were getting off to an alright start.

Leaning back in her seat and sighing lightly, she closed her eyes and stretched out her back and neck which cracked in pleasure and pain. "Go straight, turn right at the next main intersection and keep going till you hit the bridge. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh. Long story," said Elle.

"I got time. School's over," said Veronica. She wanted to know. She didn't know this girl sitting next to her, but she wanted too. If what her dad and Claire's said was true than she would've grown up with a twin sister. But no. She had to have abilities and be taken from her parents. Elle sighed knowing that Veronica would say that.

"I got shot. About...I don't know...a month, I guess, Bob kidnapped Claire because and Mr Bennett kidnapped me because I tried to get him but I got knocked out by Claire's boyfriend. When I woke up I was being sprayed with a kitchen sink hose and tied to the chair with him in front of me and my feet in a bath of water. We had a little chat and his wife and Claire's boyfriend were behind us. I tried to shock him but that plan backfired because of the water. It hurt so bad. He told me I was seven when Bob took me into this facility to do testing on me. Then Mr Bennett called my dad and organised a trade between the two of them. Two hours later there we are in a parking lot trading. Me and Claire walked straight past each other and then West, her boyfriend, flew her out of there and I undid my binds and shocked them. They then fell like five stories. They were fine. Then Mr Bennett shot me and nearly killed Bob, but then he got shot, died then the Fight-Club-Doc brought him back to life. Then I followed them here and the rest is history," explained Elle, finally reaching the bridge. "Now where?"

"Cross and then up to Main Street and then go left up it. It'll be on the right. Who is Bob?" asked Veronica, now looking at Elle, giving her her full undivided attention. She noticed when Elle told her she accidentally shocked herself, there was so much pain in her eyes.

"They guy who brought me to make me believe her was my father," she said, pulling the car into a parking spot right outside the small office building which held the _MARS INVESTIGATIONS_ office.

"Come on. There's someone I want you to meet," said Veronica, pushing herself out of the car and waiting on the sidewalk for Elle. She got out of the car in slight pain because of her arm, but had help from Veronica. Slowly they both walked inside and made their way up they stairs. Each stair was another closer to her real father. At the top of the landing, the door seemed ages away and Elle didn't hear Veronice say 'Good afternoon, Mrs Mona,'. All she could she was the door.

_**Veronica's P.O.V**_

For some odd reason, opening the door to dad's office felt different. I led Elle inside and offered her a drink. She declined politely, taking in the life of her father and twin sister. She smiled at me and smiled back, re-opening my busted lip. She gave me a tissue and sat on the couch as I took my usual spot behind the desk and took a phone call that came in. Dad's office door was closed so I guessed there was someone in there. You could say I was shocked when I saw Celeste and Duncan walk out twenty minutes later, only to spot me and then Elle. Both just stared until Duncan pushed his mother out the door, waving a quick goodbye.

Dad walked out and started talking to me, not having noticed Elle yet. He turned around to get some coffee and stil didn't see her. I rolled my eyes and got up from mmy seat before he had finished making his coffee and sat next to my sister. My sister. I still can't believe that. He walked out and finally saw both of his daughters sitting side-by-side on his office couch. I still had the tissue to my lip and Elle had a fringe so he should be able to tell the difference. Let's just say he didn't actually get to drink any of his coffee seeing as it went over the floor, his shoes, suit pants and the rug I spent so long trying to find.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. so i've been really busy with work, and christmas and new years, but i will try to get at least 2 more chapters up in the next week. btw merry christmas and happy new years. all the best for 2008. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**HOLDING CELL, NEPTUNE SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

Logan Echolls was stretched out on the extremely uncomfortable thin mattress people in the small hell hole, the Sheriff's Deparments, called a bed with the ice pack they had oh so graciously handed him after literally dragging him to the station and into the cell. Mind you, it took them a few hoursto get it to him but hey, the Lamb was an ass. Logan had gotten next to no sleep, seeing as his father had been arrested for murdering his ex-girlfriend and then he had been arrested for supposedly killing one of the PCH bikers. Sitting up but not to fast, he leaned against the cold brick wall the bed hung from. The light that was pouring through the small window told him that it was day time maybe after lunch. His watch told him it was well after five in the afer noon. The door on the other side of Logan's new 'pad' opened up and revealed a small and battered Veronica.

"Hi," she said nervously, playing with her hands. "Umm, my dad's lawyer friend agreed to help you get your ass out this one."

"Thanks," said Logan. He stood up and made his way closer to the bars to get a closer look at his girlfriend. He hadn't noticed the bruises and cuts last night when she arrived at his place. Well it was dark in the room. "What happened to you?"

"Your dad," she replied after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Like the new place? Personally, I think I need to do some redecorating. Where is my sister when you need her?" said Logan, covering up his emotions with sarcasm, as per usual.

There was a knock on the door and it open and Cliff stuck his head in. He was ready to talk to Logan after more that twelve hours.

Veronica said a small goodbye and walked out, thanking Cliff and spotting Leo on the way out. They made eye contact and she had stopped when she saw him. There were a few conflicting emotions about her ex and her head was full of problems that actually mattered, like her twin sister who was sitting in the car outside the building. Leo began to make his way over to her, but Veronica turned and walked towards the door and her sister. Sister felt like such a weird word to her, but somehow it was mildly comforting seeing as her twin had powers.

Walking briskly across the parking lot, Veronica dumped herself into the passenger seat of the car yet again. "Let's go."

"Where?" asked Elle, pulling out of the parking spot.

Veronica took a few moments to think and finally said, "Cemetary." She took Elle's GPS and programmed in the directions, which showed Elle that she wanted some silence, thankfully it wasn't awkward. It was more comfortable even though they only really met about three hours ago. Veronica drifted off to think about Keith's reaction to Elle.

_FLASHBACK_

_After Keith Mars had unintentionally and successfully dropped his coffee, smashing the mug and staining the rug, he stood there shocked and blinked several times. _

_"Wow. Keith Mars has been rendered speechless," said Veronica, earning her a small glare from her father as she went into the tiny kitchen to get the dustpan and a cloth to wipe up her fathers mess._

_"Sara?" he asked, his eyes glistening. When he had been told that one of his twin daughters was dead, he never cried. Not one tear even at the hour-old's funeral days later. According to their OB/GYN, he and Lianne had two perfectly health children. Hours later one was dead. Now it's seventeen years later and both his girls are sitting side by side on the couch in his office._

_"Elle," she said, pointing to herself._

_"Ok. Time for formal introductions," said Veronica, lazily. "Elle. Keith. Keith. Elle. So in other words, sis meet dad. Dad meet your other daughter. Oh, yeah, show him what you can do, sis."_

_Elle looked at Veronica with a glare. She knew that Veronica was being very sarcastic but that might have had something to do with the painkillers she downed while in the car. Either that or someone is VERY angry. 'If only she had my powers, she could take it all out on Bob,' thought Elle._

_"I can't do it without hurting someone or ruining or breaking something," said Elle._

_"Do it to him. You did it to me," said Veronica, childishly._

_Elle smirked at that and went to stand in front of her biological father before gently patting him on the shoulder as he stared with shock, still in disbelief, and simply shocked him, causing him to recoil in pain._

_"The people who took me, did this to me. The human brain...isn't able to handle so much electricity. I was tortured as a child and this is what happened," she explained. When Elle noticed his awkward and shocked maybe scared expression, she continued, "And this is where I leave."_

_She started towards the door swinging her keys on her fingers and walked out the door. Veronica couldn't blame her. Keith had stared at her like a freak, and boy did Veronica know how that felt. She had felt like a freak since her friend deserted her after Lilly's death. "I'll see you at home, dad."_

_When Veronica reached the door, Keith called her back. "Invite Sa...Elle over for dinner tomorrow night. I want to meet her properly."_

_His daughter smiled and went after Elle. That's when they went to the station. Veronica wanted to spend even a small amount of time with Elle, and it seemed that Elle wanted the same thing, thats why she offered her sister to her run her around for some errands seeing as she totaled her car._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

**NEPTUNE CEMETARY, NEPTUNE, CALIFORNIA**

"You know, dad wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night," said Veronica, shutting the door.

"He does?" asked Elle rather surprised. "I think about it. Depends if Bennett'll let me out. What are we doing here?"

"I need to visit someone. I nearly didn't go to her funeral," replied Veronica. "I'll be right back."

Veronica trudged her way up the hill to the top. Lilly Kane was buried at the top of that hill. Veronica never visited. She had vowed to herself and secretly to Lilly that she wouldn't until she found the real killer. Her tombstone, more like a freakin monument, read 'Here Lies Lilly Kane. 1988 - 2004. Daughter ('yeah right' thought Veronica, remembering how much Celeste did not like Lilly, even though she pretended too.), Sister and Friend. Loved Forever.'

"Hey, Lil. I'm sorry it took so long for me to...to finally come around. I got him, Lil. I actually got the Aaron-fucking-Echolls for your murder. So he was your secret, huh? Not Weevil. The secret you were going to tell me that day. Why, Lilly? Why did it have to be your boyfriends dad? And you had to be stubborn and take the tapes and refuse to give them to him. He always did have a short fuse," said Veronica. By now she was sobbing, but she continued anyway. "I miss you, Lilly. Always will."

She kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to her dead best friends tombstone and went back to the car, wiping tears as she went but they wouldn't stop. Before she knew it, Elle had wrapped an arm around comfortingly.

* * *

**HARTSDALE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

Besides the 'medical laboratories' within this building of The Company, there were also rooms such as Tech Labs, Testing Labs, Offices and even a Parking Lot. Bob Bishop, head of The Company, was in one of the labs on the top floor of the Tech Wing. Five floors of technical mumbo-jumbo.

"Did you get a trace on Elle's cell phone?" asked Bob Bishop, looking towards his tech guys who had back-up traces on the Bennetts and Elle seeing as she was disappointing her 'father' alot lately.

"Yes, sir. Neptune Cemetary, Neptune, California," he said.

"And where is her car?"

"There with her," replied the guy.

"Dammit. I told her not to go into populated areas," he said, slamming his manilla folder down on the desk next to the tech guy. He flinched lightly and turned to look at his boss.

"It's not really populated if it's a cemetary, is it?" he said, with a confused look on his face. This guy was obviously a little thick.

"I want two teams out there. One of two people can tail Elle and the other of four can tail the Bennetts. And for godsake, make sure the guys tailing Elle have some tranqs on them. If she sees them, I want them to be ready. They bring her in, only if she spots them. I don't need more men killed over these people," ordered Bob, storming out of the room.

The tech guy watched his boss leave and raised his brows as the door slammed. "Jeez, someone's pissed as hell."


End file.
